Peridot
"Peridot" (specifically Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG),''' is a member of the Crystal Gems and our Smol Dorito.She was under the court of Yellow Diamond but she betrayed her for Steven. Apperance Peridot has lime-green skin, and pale yellow-green hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. Her true eye color is unknown at this time, due to being tinted by her visor, but can be presumed to be some shade of green. Her mouth and tongue are blue. Her gem is located on her forehead, and is shaped like an inverted triangle with flattened corners. In all of her appearances to date, she wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform. Her suit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting together to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings feature yellow diamond-shaped kneepads. She is never seen without her visor, which covers the top half of her face and tints her eyes yellow-green. Abilities '''Unique Abilities * Photokinesis: "It Could've Been Great" Peridot is shown using her gem to project green light, like a flashlight. It is the first natural Gem ability she has been shown to use. Additional Tools * Gem Destabilizer: In "Jail Break", Peridot wields a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent but non-lethal tool used to subdue enemy Gems. * Robonoids: Peridot can control different types of spherical robots known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug and Hand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating Kindergarten. * EMP device: In "Warp Tour", Peridot placed a device on the Galaxy Warp Pad before she left Earth. About three seconds after being placed, the device explodes, disabling all of her Robonoids. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's pulse bomb in "Political Power" (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid. * Limb Enhancers: Mechanical body extensions Peridot has worn since her debut until she is caught by the Crystal Gems in "Catch and Release". ** Anatomical Separation: Peridot can separate sections of her limb enhancers by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. ** Blaster: Peridot can transform her fingers of her right arm into a blaster which can charge and fire an electrified energy ballwhich explodes on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. ** Holographic Interface: Peridot can project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology. ** Tractor Beam: Peridot can produce a light-green tractor beam from her left hand to move objects/people. ** Wall-Scaling: Peridot can freely run up vertical walls without falling. ** Helicopter Fingers: Peridot can expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. Category:Friends Category:Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems Category:Peridot Category:Dorito